I should go
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: A little songfic, a few conversations with Hermoine change Draco's perspective of things. The song is ' I should go' by Levi Kreis.


_**I should go**_

They sat on the balcony again, for the third time this week.

It would happen accidentily, he'd be there and suddenly she would show up as if she knew he needed her company even though he'd never admit it.

_Here we are  
Isn't it familiar  
Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time  
And it's strange  
All we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside _

They would talk about simple things, books they were both interested in or the teachers at hogwarts. Somehow that was enough for Draco, the simple things to keep his mind of the terrible future ahead of them.

The first night he'd been crying right here on this balcony, he tried to get away quickly when he heard her coming but she called out to him." Malfoy, I know you're there.."

She pretended not to see the tracks of his tears and he pretended not to see hers.

They'd talk as though they've been accuintances for a long time, not yet friends but close enough to discuss the daily struggle of their lives without too much details.

He started to notice simple things about her as they were talking, the way she hugged her knees when things got a little personal as if she was trying to cut herself off from the rest of the world, or the way her eyebrows were raised a little when he told her something more personal as if she never expected him to be a real person.

He'd been waiting for her to arrive tonight, he'd noticed the anticipation in his stomach. He'd noticed the weird feeling of joy, at least it was some kind of joy, that their little conversations brought him.

He shouldn't be feeling this, he should be hating her guts. They were on different sides.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go_

'I should go' he thought as she arrived but he stayed...

They talked for an hour before she stopped to look at him. As he looked back at her his eyes began to linger on her rosy cheeks, the freckles on her nose and those beautiful brown eyes.

He couldn't afford this, he shouldn't let this get the better of him. He averted his eyes and tried to leave again but a hand stopped him.

" I should go" he said.

_It's so hard  
Keeping my composure  
And pretend I don't see how  
Your body curves beneath your clothes  
And your laugh  
Is pure and unaffected  
It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
I know I gotta take the noble path  
Cuz I don't want you to question  
The intentions that I have _

He looked at her again, she was trying to smile at him but he could see the hurt behind it. She doesn't want him to go and he doesn't want to go so why where they going through this. He wants stay but he knows he can't. That's why. Because in a week or two they will be fighting each other. He fears he'll be the one to make her cry next time. Not the stupid weasel but he will be the reason of her tears.

He should go before he does something that'll break her heart.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go _

" Stay." She asks

" I can't Hermoine, I should go."

" Why?"

He contemplates telling her the thruth.

_I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse  
And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do _

" Homework" he says lightly.

She lets go but he can still see the dissapointment on her face.

" Yeah, I should finish my potions essay too." She replies. " Not everyone has the advantage of being Snape's godson." She says as she smiles at him.

He smiles back at her and decides to change their situation. He won't be breaking her heart, he can't. He has to change sides before it's too late.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go _

He walks out of the tower and heads straight to Dumbledore's office.

The older man had been expecting him.

" Proffesor, I need your help..."

_**The end**_


End file.
